Television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels over a wide geographic area. Some of these viewers can desire receiving programming in different languages. Interactive television programming guides can provide viewers with the ability to select languages for programming from digital audio tracks on a digital channel as in U.S. Patent Application No. 20060143655.